Forever Yours
by BikerFujin
Summary: An example of love working in strange ways. Zell/OC (YoYo) Please R&R!
1. Forever

Forever Yours  
by BikerFujin  
  
Rating: R for hentai, and a trace of language.  
  
Category: Romance, smut, ecchi. You get the picture.  
  
Disclaimer: Yolei = (c) 2001 by me Zell = (c) Squaresoft  
  
My Comment: I love this, think it's beautiful, etc. Anyone who doesn't, well, they can write their own stories.  
  
--------------  
  
  
Zell fainted.   
Yes, fainted. Out cold, unconscious. You get the point. But why, you ask? Well, that's a long story. But let's just start the story right before the poor boy faints, shall we?  
  
"Wow..Salsa, look at this!"   
"Nani..? Ooh! Ni-ice."   
Footsteps. A cheery whistle. Uh-oh.   
"Hey, Salsa! Hey, YoYo! What's up?"   
"Um..N-nothing!" Yolei's face turned very red, and her fingers attempted to switch the computer monitor off. Too late. Zell saw the image in question, and his jaw dropped.  
"Yolei..? What's...that....!?" Then his eyes widened. "Holy -shit-..is that -me-?" The poor boy was flipping out, and then fainted. Salsa snickered at her.   
"What'd you do to him?" Even though she had seen the whole thing she couldn't resist egging her on.   
"Well, he saw the pic..and fainted."   
"Poor Zell." Sympathy was not in the girl's face. "Now let's dress him up like that!"   
It's still a mystery concerning what posessed Yolei not to run off blushing at this suggestion, but she didn't. Instead, she smiled, her eyes sparkling.  
"Yeah!!!" Well, of course she'd be enthusiastic to do this, embarassing or not. Here she had a golden chance to admire and touch his body. And he was out cold, so he wouldn't notice. Good! Yolei looked at Salsa, who was muttering some spell to hold him still.   
"You can change his pants!" Salsa had already taken his shirt off, and was putting some new gloves on him, so Yolei didn't really have a choice. Not that she minded, really...  
"A-Alright.." She was blushing, and definately hesitant. Salsa flashed a wide grin at her, having long since finished her half.   
"Go on Yolei! Change his pants for him..."   
The statement made her blush deepen, and she began her work, praying that Zell would remain unconscious during this. Then she stepped back, embarrased beyond belief.   
"Done.." Zell snored, oblivious to what had just happened. Just then Yolei noticed something, and bent over, ruffling his hair.That was when he woke up.  
"Wha?" His eyes widened. "What happened!?"   
"We stripped and redressed you!" Salsa said brightly. Yolei began backing away slowly, she was panicking.  
"I uh..I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Then she blushed, holding out a mirror. "I mean uhh.. You like?"  
Zell's eyes went wide as he saw himself shirtless with black leather pants, and he wailed.   
"I look like a man whore!"  
"That's not a completely undignified profession." Salsa chirped, and Zell glared at her.  
"...I dislike her. She's evil!"  
"I am not! I'm delightfully wicked!" Yolei began to blush insanely.  
"I..I think it looks good.."  
Right away, Zell's face reddened.  
"Really?"  
Salsa started snickering.   
"Well, I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds alone.." And she walked off, leaving them alone as she promised.  
Yolei looked in her direction, and nodded.  
"Y-yeah.."  
"Did.." He stopped, his face was beet red with embarrasment, and shook his head as if he were changing his mind.   
"Hm?"   
"Nothin'.." he murmered.  
"Oh.." Yolei sighed, a longing expression on her face. Now he tried his sentence again, very quietly.  
"Did you... um, did you think...." Then he stopped again, shaking his head.  
"Um..Maybe. Depends on what you're asking."  
"Did..Did you think I looked good..without the clothes?" His face was a very deep red. Yolei's reaction was to mutter something unintelligible, then look away.   
"Huh..? I..didn't hear you.." He was all embarrased he asked, he was just curious.   
"Y-yeahbutdon'tkillme!"   
"I-I wouldn't.." His face was even redder than before. "I just didn't think you would.." He trailed off.  
"Why..wouldn't I?" Zell's face now looked like it was on fire.  
"I..uh..didn't..think I...looked that good so.." Yeah, he showed off around Squall. He -did- look better than Squall, but dammit, that -still- wasn't saying much! Well, that's what he thought, anyway. Yolei seemed to disagree, and took his hands.   
"Y-you do."  
"..Liar.." Now, he was downright blushing.   
"No, I'm not lying."  
"Yes, y'are.."  
"Nope!" She smiled at him, quirking her head, making him confused, which showed clearly on his face.  
"R-really..?"   
"Yup. I wouldn't lie to you, Zelly."   
He looked sheepishly, then glanced away.   
"I was just..y'know, curious." He shrugged, looking down. In an effort to ease his mind, Yolei lifted her hand to his cheek, trying to remain calm herself.  
"T'sokay.."   
He touched her hand with his, without thinking, then quickly dropped it, embarrased.   
"Sorry I asked you that, by the way."   
"I-i-it's okay."  
Zell fell quiet, keeping his eyes away from her, trying to get control of himself. Yolei thought for a moment, and leaned closer to him, eyes wanting badly to meet his. Then she moved even closer, wanting to kiss him, but her shyness wouldn't allow it. Zell saw what she was doing, and closed the distance between them, surprising her as well as himself by kissing her. This made her eyes widen for a second and then closed, ruffling his hair with her fingers, and embrace him. Zell whimpered softly against her lips, his eyes sliding shut. His tongue traced gently along her lips, and she in turn opened her mouth, which only increased his curiosity, and he slipped into her mouth slowly, running his tongue along the top of her mouth. He was exploring the way she felt, the way she tasted, then brought his tongue into contact with hers, gasping at the feeling the touch created. Yolei gasped too, shivering just enough for Zell to feel it, and tighten his grip on her. He was hungry, wanting more of the wonderful sensation, more of the feeling only she could give him. She sighed again, beginning to trace little lines across his back with her fingers while he rubbed her lower back, her light touches eliciting soft groans from the blonde boy.  
I love her.. He realized this suddenly, and was shocked. Where did that thought come from!?   
Yolei groaned a little, her heart pounding. Nobody else would've been allowed to kiss her, to touch her like that..Man, she was changing, that was for sure, and there was noone else Zell could ever want to kiss or touch like this, not in this lifetime or any other.   
Reluctantly, he came up for air, murmering a breathless "I love you". She sighed in response, resting her head on his shoulder.   
"Love you too.." Zell's face brightened.  
"You have no idea what it means to me," he whispered, "to hear you say that.."  
"Oh?" She smiled, an idea had crept into her mind. "Zell?"  
"..What?"  
Yolei beamed, bracing herself for how he might respond.  
"Marry me!"   
".......!?"   
Zell didn't respond right away. His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth as if to reply, then shut it, then opened it again, letting his jaw drop. Yolei smiled at this.  
"I'm serious, y'know.."   
"You are?" He croaked. "I..In that case......." A long pause. "...Yes."   
"In that case.." She smiled again, pulling a ring from her pocket and slipping it onto his finger, then taking his hand. Zell didn't say anything as he felt his heart skip one beat, then two,then..He lost count, and stared with wide eyes at his love.   
"I..um.." He looked around sheepishly, and pulled something from his pocket. "I..was kinda thinking of asking you the same thing." He showed her the ring, a cluster of small sapphires surrounding a good-sized diamond on a gold band. Beautiful.. Yolei's eyes sparkled.  
"Well..y'know my answer.." Then she blushed, eyes on his. Zell's blush now matched hers, and he slipped the ring onto her finger.  
"Then I suppose I'll have the most beautiful bride in the world.."   
"It..It's lovely..I love you, Zelly." She whispered, her words feather-soft.   
"Aishiteru..Forever, always. Forever.." He kissed her again, and she sighed, leaning into the kisses. He was murmering sweet little nothings against her lips, and his breath came to him in gasps. He moved his attention to her jawline, and licked and kissed the way to her temple.   
"Love you.."   
"Yeah..Forever.." Her heart pounded like a base drum, and little traces of a blush were coming in. She was loving this, loving him, and she knew Zell wasn't really thinking about loving this, that his heart and mind were too busy loving -her-.   
"You're beautiful, Yolei, and you're my koi. My koi, I love you." To this Yolei's voice couldn't respond, but her arms did, embracing him tightly, seeking his touch, and gladly recieving it. He had wrapped his arms around her waist, lips toying with the sensitive part of her ear. He breathed in the scent of her hair, senses overwhelmed by her. She gasped, tilting her head to meet his lips. She was in the type of mood that meant she'd let him do anything he wanted. Zell knew this right away, and used his control to his obvious advantage, lips trailing down to her throat, sharp fanglike teeth teasing the skin there but not breaking it, never hurting her. That was the -last- thing he wanted to do to her...Next, he kissed her neck, running his tongue down to her collarbone and back again. His kisses were heated, and placed everywhere he could fit one. Now Yolei was sighing and breathing deeply. She didn't realize it, but she was clinging to him. Zell noticed right away. He needed her, loved the feeling of her clinging to him, of her -needing- him. He lifted his mouth from her neck long enough to ask something.  
"Yo-Yolei?"  
"Hm?"  
"You're treadin' on dangerous ground, koi..I.." He blushed, looking down nervously at his pants. "..If I keep kissing you, I may not be able to stop, if you get my drift. You gotta make the call, koi.."  
"Then don't..Don't stop.."  
Zell seemed content with her response, and slowly started to take her shirt off.  
"Love you.."   
"Yeah..Love ya too." Yolei sighed, blushing. He blushed too once he had taken her shirt off, really nervous about going on. Tenatively, keeping his eyes on her face, he moved to unstrap her bra. Why was he so jittery? He'd read so many books and manga about doing this before..It was just so..different with Yolei.  
"Zell..wait..not out here.."  
"Alright.." He nodded, then continued softly. "Lead me to where you want to go then, koi. I'll follow you anywhere.."   
"Okay.." She took his hand, leading him off. Zell simply followed her, nearly going insane with desire. Gods, how he wanted her..She was so sexy..his koi, his world, his everything. And her eyes were shining brighter than ever.  
"Zell? How does your room sound?"  
"Wonderful.." He murmered softly, gingerly stroking his fingers through her hair. Yolei let out a soft breath, nodding, and let him lead her the rest of the way. Never once did his fingers stray from their task, and he kept his eyes on hers as long as possible without bumping into the door. Once inside, he closed and locked the door before taking his beloved koi into his arms again.   
"This..This's better, baby."  
"I'm glad you like it.." he whispered, "..because I don't think my sanity could stand holding back any longer.." He then began to unclasp her bra, and slid it off her shoulders.  
"Y-yeah..I prolly couldn't e-either.." Yolei nodded, and Zell bent down to kiss the newly exposed flesh.  
"I'm glad we're.." He moved his lips barely away from the skin, his breath tickling it as he finished speaking. "In agreement.." Now he lowered his head to one nipple, giving it loving scrapes with his teeth, being very careful not to pierce the tender skin, and began a slow, gentle sucking motion. She gasped at this, and gave a soft moan, urging him to continue. With one hand, he pinched at the other nipple, then turned his mouth's attention to it, awarding the first with the same pinches its mate recieved. Then he dragged his fingers and mouth down, stopping to play with her bellybutton. His tongue teased the small hole, tickling and making love to it, blowing into it afterwards to cool the wet skin. Yolei bit her lip,eyes clamped shut, even more little moans escaping her lips.  
"Ze..Zell.."  
"Yes?" He purred, running his fingers along her waistline ever so teasingly. Another sharp intake of breath.  
"Keep this up, Zelly..I li-ike.."   
"I'm glad.." He said, unbuttoning her pants, slowly slipping them down and off her, giving a little fanged pout as he glanced up at her, hinting.  
"Ya know..Here you are, in only your undies, and look at all these clothes I have on.."  
"Oh? I see the problem, dear."   
"Care to help me out?" He winked suggestively, beginning to undo the fastenings on his pants. Yolei blushed a bit more, bringing her hands to his waist and slipping her fingers underneath the smooth leather.  
"Like this?"  
"Y-yeah." Zell whispered, his voice shaking from her touch, and he moved his hands to meet hers, pushing them down and letting her finish on her own. "Just like that.." Yolei went on, fingers pushing the leather down as far as it would go. He closed his eyes against the sensations her fingers against his legs were causing, and murmered. "Good..like that.."  
"Good.." She sighed, and he stepped out of the pants, his face going a quite interesting shade of red as he noticed his hardness could be easily seen through his boxers, and glanced around semi-nervously. Yolei blushed again, turning her attention to his face by kissing his cheeks.   
"You okay?" Zell's blush deepened.  
"Uh-huh..Just a little...embarrased.."  
"Oh? You shouldn't be.." She smiled again, stroking his cheeks.   
"And...why is...th-that?" He stuttered a little, it felt so good to have her fingers on his cheeks. She giggled at this, barely noticing her hands take on their own mind, lowering themselves to feel his body.   
"Because. There's no reason to."   
Zell tilted his head back, eyes closed again at the feeling of her cool flesh against his own, which was so hot, almost as if he were on fire. He dimly made a mental note that her icey touches seemed to be feeding his fire instead of putting it out. Yolei gasped, revelling in his warm skin, barely open eyes scanning him over, and she murmered something that sounded like "Impressive". By now his face was very red, but he fought the feelings of embarrasment, and took her hands in his.  
"Well.." He cleared his throat. "..Um..think it's time to..uhh.."   
"Y-yeah." Her face was as red as his, and her elusive stutter was forming. Gently, ever so gently, he hooked one finger on the side of her panties, tugged them down and guided her to his bed, taking his own boxers off after swallowing his embarrasment, and laid her on her back, joining her with a shower of warm kisses. Yolei took his hands, eyes very clear.  
"Go on. I'll be a good girl."  
"I'm counting on it." He smiled a little, moving to be on top of her, spreading her legs gently and positioning himself for entry. "I..I dunno if this is..you know..your first time.." His face was as red as a beet again! "B-but if it is, this is gonna hurt..Gomen nasai, if I..h-hurt..you.." And he slowly began moving in, biting the soft skin of his lower lip. Gods, she felt good..  
"I for-forgive you in ad-advance, okay?"  
Yolei bit her lip, feeling quite ready to face any pain for him. He nodded at her response, looking down at her for a long moment before moving his entire length into her, kissing her lips to muffle any sounds of pain. He figured that if he got this over with quickly, it would be better than drawing out the pain, and he didn't want to hurt her any more than he had to, staying perfectly still inside her, ignoring the fact that he was torturing himself by not moving in the delicious warmth. His lips were pressed against hers for what seemed like an eternity, then came up for air. Yolei could hardly restrain herself from screaming his name, and slipped her tongue out to touch his mouth. Zell, deciding she was ready, withdrew himself to the head, and just as slowly pushed back in, letting his tongue dance with hers as they intertwined, his eyes fluttering closed as he concentrated on the feeling, which was all that mattered now. Soon, however, he couldn't stand the slow pace, and slightly increased his speed, trailing fire-hot kisses from her lips to her neck and back again, in total wonder at the body beneath him, wondering why she chose to be with him. He loved the way she looked, the way she felt, even the way she breathed. He just wanted that night to last forever..  
"Zell-kun?" Her heart was pounding, and her voice had gone shaky. Was this -normal-!? Did it matter? "D-don't hold back if ya don't wanna.. I..I don't mind.."   
"If..If you say so.." He gasped, quickening his pace, withdrawing and filling her completely again, closing his eyes against the sensation. "Yolei.." To this, she swore something under her breath, then whispering his name and clenching his shoulder with one hand.   
Zell had never imagined, even in his wildest dreams, that it would feel so..so..wonderful. He had been so sure from what he had read that it had less to do with the physical nature than the emotional nature, and now he was positive of something else, that for him, it wouldn't feel so good with anyone except Yolei, and he had no intention of testing that theory. That would definately be a major no-no. He gasped again, wanting more of the warmth, the feeling, the pleasure.  
"Zelly.." Yolei didn't bother finishing that statement, feeling that it would just disrupt the lovely, passionate almost-silence. Zell seemed to understand, and murmered her name in response. He getting close to something, but what? He wasn't sure, he just knew something was coming.   
"A-are you sure you're not an angel?" Where did that come from!? Who knew? He lightly nipped at her neck, then murmered against the flesh.   
"Only an angel of death.." He was having a very hard time catching his breath.   
"Not for me..Ze-Zell!!!"   
Finally, what he had been so close to earlier had descended upon him, washing away all rational though and filling his mind with much more pleasure than he had thought was even possible. With a final thrust he stiffened, releasing his seed inside her, and began to moan what was certainly her name, despite being so mingled with other little noises of pleasure that he couldn't tell.   
"G-gods.." he muttered. "A..Ai.." He tried murmering "Aishiteru", but words just didn't want to come to him. When the last of his climax faded, he sighed and lowered himself to be at her side,encircling her into his arms, then tried again, finding his voice surprisingly restored. "Aishiteru, koi.."  
"Zell-kun.." She beamed, a soft smile on her face. "Thank you." His first response was to gently kiss her on the lips.  
"You're welcome...thank you too, koi.."   
Yolei cuddled into him,not wanting to leave him for a second.  
"Glad to be yours, Zelly." Zell smiled at this, and gave her a kiss on the nose.  
"Glad to hear it, YoYo. Because I'm a possessive, jealous bastard, and you're now officially stuck with me."   
He beamed, and Yolei smiled, waving her ringed finger in his face.   
"Not that I mind, Zell-kun." Zell grinned, snuggling closer to her.   
"You have no idea how happy that makes me.."   
"Oh? I think I do..About as happy as I am?"   
"I should hope so.." His eyes began to flitter close involuntarily and he had to fight to stay awake and talk to her a little longer. "All I want is to make you happy.."  
"And that's your specialty, right?" Yolei yawned, her eyelids getting heavy.   
"I guess only you would know.." Finally, Zell gave up the fight of staying awake, closing his eyes and murmering. "Good night, koi." Then he drifted off to sleep.  
"Yeah..G'night, Zell.." Yolei muttered, pulling a blanket around them and curling back up beside Zell, resting her head beside his, and falling asleep in his arms.   
That first night, as they slept in eachother's arms, the only dreams to be had were of a blissful flavour, and each felt as though they had finally been completed through eachother.   
Love works in strange ways, doesn't it? 


	2. Morning After

It's finally morning. I'm glad when I wake up. It feels as if I've slept about a year. I feel something tap my shoulder, and look up to see Zell, his eyes half closed and a simply heart-melting smile on his face. He pulls me into a warm hug, and runs his fingers through my hair.   
Gods, I love him.. The thought is prominent in my mind. Then I remember earlier, just before dawn this morning. His screams woke me up, he must've had a nightmare. I realize he's calling for me.  
"Yolei..Hold me.."   
At that moment, he sounds so weak, so unlike my strong, confident Zell. He needed me, like he needed air to breathe.  
"Zell..Ssh..You'll be okay." Then I pull him into my arms. He even feels weak. I kiss his cheek, holding him as close as possible.   
We fall asleep in this hug, not wanting to leave eachother for an instant.   
"Yolei, you okay?" His voice brings my mind back to the present. br  
"Yeah..I was just.."  
"..Thinkin' bout last night?"  
"Yeah. I guess I was." My heart is pounding like a drum as Zell pulls me closer, our lips almost touching.   
"YoYo..Y'know I love ya, right?"   
"Uh-huh. I'm your..Uh.." My face reddens. Is it my fault that Zell has a Japanese pet name for me that I can't possibly pronounce? He smiles, giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
"My koi, Yolei. You're my koi, and we're officially stuck together. Never forget that, koi." He flashes the grin that could melt ice, and I nod.  
"Just one question, YoYo."  
"Yeah?" He blushes a little, still stroking my hair loyally.   
"Last night..Uh..W...Was it...Was it good?"   
"It was beyond just good, Zell-kun."   
"It w-was?" He's giving me a look of total disbelief, so I kiss him.   
"Yes, Zell. It was perfect. Magic. Heaven. Call it what you want, it was still perfect."  
Then I blush, realizing I was rambling. And then Zell decides to surprise me again, leaning closer to me, his eyes gleaming slyly.   
Then he kissed me.   
Not just touching lips, or prodding at my tongue, but really kissing.   
Time passes. I don't want the moment to end. But eventually, we have to pull away for air.   
He smiles at me again.   
"You up for another round, koi?"  
I can hardly believe my ears. Was this Zell, the same shy boy who had been so gentle, so innocent with me the night before?   
It's him, all right. Why wouldn't it be?   
I nod. What else can I do?   
Besides, it's perfect.   
It always is.  
  
------  
~Fin 


	3. Hotel by the Sea

It was a warm, sunny afternoon and Garden was busy. Luckily, there were some places that remained quiet, and a certain twosome were standing in a deserted hallway, still amazed over the events of a month ago.  
"I can't believe you said yes!"  
"I can't believe we.." An elbow to the gut. "Ow! YoYo, what was that for!?"   
"Zell, shhh!" She put her hand over his mouth. "Someone's coming! Uhh.. Hello, Instructor!"  
Yes, instructor. Quistis had been reinstated after a lot of persuasion. And she had taken a liking to a certain Trepe groupie, after getting to know him well enough. His name was Sef, and was considerably handsome, with long silver hair, tied into a ponytail, and green eyes.   
Quistis was nuts over him, which clearly showed now, giving him little pecks on the cheek. Sef gladly returned the affection, and nibbled her ear as if it were made of chocolate. The blonde woman turned her attention to the two students, and acknowledged them with a nod.  
"Zell. Yolei. How are you today? Lovely weather, isn't it?" Quistis smiled, her eyes unusually soft. Sef took her hand.   
"Every day's lovely with you, babe. It could be pouring rain and with you, I'd still have sunshine."   
This caused mixed reactions. Quistis smiled and giggled nonchalantly, and Yolei looked like she was going to throw up. Zell, sensing a fight was going to happen unless prevented, cleared his throat.  
"Ahh...erm..If you two don't mind..YoYo and I...err..we're sort of celebrating our anniversary and..er..We'll be going now, okay?" So, taking Yolei's hand, Zell took off running down the hallway.  
"Uhh..Zell?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where're we going?"   
"To our room!"   
"Oh.."  
They got to the room they had shared for what seemed like forever, and once inside the door, Zell took Yolei into his arms, holding her as if he wanted to kiss her, but didn't dare.  
"Koi..Love ya.." Yolei pulled away, almost as if she were afraid.  
"Zell...don't.."  
"Why not?"  
He moved closer, practically pinning her to the wall.  
"We..we..we can't..It's not right."  
"To hell it isn't," Zell snorted. "We're two mature adults, and we're practically married. I think it's safe to say we can do whatever we want in private." He laughed. "Or maybe even in public, if we wanted to!"   
"Oh? Would we, really?" Yolei smiled.   
"Yeah..Really." He poked her nose playfully, which made her giggle."Y'know what?"  
"What?"  
"I can't stand it.." When this was responded to by an utterly confused look, Zell went on. "I hate being abstinant with you when I know, we both know, how good it is for us.." He pulled her closer, giving a little smile as they embraced. "I..I need you, YoYo.."   
"Zell...I think.." She gave a little sigh, then rested her head on his shoulder. "I think we should.."  
"Yeah?" He looked at her hopefully, and she nodded.   
"Yeah. What do you say we ditch our lives for a while?"   
"Y-you mean?"  
"I mean we're taking a vacation."  
"Huh? What the hell for?"   
She kind of glared at him, then her face turned to a soft smile.  
"Well, like you've said, we've been "together" for a month. It's our anniversary. Let's celebrate." Her eyes gleamed, and he grinned, taking her hands.  
"And where would this celebration take place?"   
"You'll see." She gave him a little wink, and kissed his cheek. "Just..pack whatever you wanna bring for a romantic vacation, and I'll see you in, oh, an hour."   
"O-okay.."   
So, not saying anything else, which sort of tormented Zell, Yolei stroked his cheek for a second, then walked from the room.   
"Damn. She's gonna kill me..Making me wait so long..." But really, he was glad. She was right, they did need a vacation. Some time alone with her would be a welcome breath of fresh air, that was for sure. With this decided, Zell pushed all thoughts out of his head, and began packing. That didn't take very long, since he knew just what to take, candles, extra clothes, and massage lotion. He knew Yolei would approve, especially since she loved being touched and caressed by his strong yet wonderfully gentle hands.   
An hour went by especially slow that day. After resorting to counting the tiles on the ceiling, he was needless to say very grateful when he heard a gentle rap on the door.  
"Come in?"  
"Zell, it's Yolei!"  
"Yeah. I know. Come in!"   
"No!"  
"Awww..Why no-o-ot?"   
"Puppy eyes won't work here, Zell. Come on!"  
"Huh?"  
"What, you're not all packed?"  
"Of course I am!"  
"Then let's go!"  
"Why didn't you say so?"  
"I -did-!"  
"Oh..Fine." With nothing more than a grumble and an anxious smile, Zell grabbed his suitcase, opened the door...  
And was promptly grabbed, blindfolded, and kissed on the neck.   
"What. The. HELL? Yolei, what's with you?"  
"Trying to surprise you. Chill out."  
"Tch! Some surprise! I can't see!" He began to struggle, but stopped when he felt the girl's fingers running through his hair.   
"That's the idea, Zelly." Then Yolei began nibbling at his cheek, kissing along the lines of his tattoo as she did so, making the blonde boy bite his lip and gasp.  
"O-oh..Gods, koi..we're not gonna fuck in a hallway, are we?"  
"No-no-no! Of course not." She kissed his lips gently, giving his back little caresses. "I've got something else in mind, Zell."   
"Uhh? L-like wh-what, YoYo?"   
"You'll see. Come on, now.."  
"Al..Alright.." He gave a reluctant sigh, and was pulled off in some unknown direction. This went on for a long time, during which lots of ground was covered. Suddenly, the fresh sea air of Balamb floated through his lungs, and he heard the chiming of a bell somewhere in the distance.  
"We're here, Zelly."   
"Where's here?"  
"Oops! Hold on." Yolei smirked, untieing the blindfold.   
"T-thanks. Wow!" Zell gave a gasp, and a smile. "The Balamb hotel..Never knew ya had it in ya, Yo.."   
"You have no idea, Zell-kun." She walked up to the counter, and was greeted by the Clerk, Sean.  
"Hey, Yolei. Finally getting a room, huh?" Immediately, both Zell and Yolei went red in the face.  
"That's not funny!"  
"Ah, sure it is!" Sean smiled, quite amused at his little joke, then regained his composure. "So, you got a reservation?"   
"Yeah! My reservation involves being alone with Zell when you're down here, being quiet and out of the way!" Yolei snapped. "How do I know you won't sneak upstairs and play peeping Cid?"   
To this, the poor Sean sighed, and rolled his eyes.  
"First of all, the term is "Peeping Tom", second, damn woman you're protective, third, that's not what I even meant." He heaved another sigh. "What I meant was.. You have a room booked?"   
"Uh-huh." Yolei nodded, grinning slyly whilst he pulled out a large notebook, and peered into it for awhile.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Chicken-wuss...Hm.m..Wellp, you're not listed."   
While Sean chuckled at his wit, or what he -called- his wit, Yolei and Zell glared at him, Yolei tapping her foot while Zell looked like he was going to murder Sean.   
"Sheesh. Tough crowd..Fine." He grumbled, giving Zell a key. "Here."  
"Er, I'll take that, thanks!" Yolei said with a smile, snatching the key from his gloved hand. "He doesn't know what room it is." She added, as if to explain her action.   
"Whatever. Enjoy your stay, and have fun!" Sean said, snickering until Zell kicked him in the shin. "OW!! What was THAT for?!"  
"Look at it as your tip, Sean!" Zell said and grinned, letting Yolei lead him upstairs leaving Sean sitting at his desk rubbing his poor sore foot. She escorted him up the stairs, opened the door, and revealed the single most luxurious room he had ever seen in his entire life. He dropped his luggage and gasped.   
"Wow.." Yolei smiled, noting the tone of satisfaction in his voice as he hugged her.   
"You like it, Zell-kun?"  
"Yeah..Yolei.."  
"Yes, Zelly?"   
"This is perfect.." With this said, the boy strengthened his hold on her, and leaned closer, as if to kiss, and stopped, teasing her face with his warm breath. She gave a little murmer, and rested her hands on his shoulders, gently massaging lightly worn muscles, which naturally made him gasp, and arch his back a little, allowing her fingers to work their magic. "Arigatou, koi.."  
"Dou itashimashite, Zell-kun." By this time, he was almost trembling to her touch, his breath coming to him in gasps. "Oh-hoh, someone's anxious, huh?" He groaned in response, writhing so that her hands touched just the right places. Slowly, teasingly, Yolei lowered her head to his neck, and gently began to kiss and nip at the tender skin, while slipping her hands down to his waist, and unfastening his belt.   
"Mmm..Yolei..What're ya up to?" To this she smiled against his neck.   
"You wouldn't mind me doing something different, would you, Zell-kun?"  
"Depends on what."  
"Well..It's erotic, and I -know- you'd like me doing it.."  
"What??"   
"Jeez, Zell, you're impossible! Watch what I do very closely." She slipped her finger into her mouth, and closed her eyes as if in ecstacy. Zell's eyes widened, getting the point, jaw dropping to the floor. "Hey, would it help if I said you're better than I thought you'd be?"   
"...........!!!!!" After several seconds of trying to talk, Zell just squeaked. Then he cleared his throat, and tried again. "You...You mean....???" Yolei nodded, smiling oh-so cutely.  
"You bet that's what I mean." She whispered, stroking her fingers through his hair while her lips brushed against his cheek as if to kiss. He sighed softly, thoughts swimming through his head, mostly of the beautiful creature in his arms. Gods, he loved her, and at that moment, he was more than happy to let her do whatever she wanted, and let her know this with a kiss and the loving sparkle in his eyes.   
"Go ahead. Just be careful, koi." With this, the blonde boy smiled. "Don't wanna get hurt, y'know?"  
"Of course. Wouldn't want to have anything happen, would we?" Yolei smiled at this, and gave him a little cuddle, then pulled away with a grin, and snapped her fingers.  
"Okay, Dincht. Onto the bed!"  
"What? Since when are you a dominatrix?" Zell's eyes gleamed with a previously unseen, perhaps even to Yolei, excitement as she smiled, sitting down on the bed, silently asking him to join her with her eyes.  
"You're saying that like it's a bad thing.." She murmered, a smile still gracing her face. He sat down beside her, an unsure look controlling his features.   
"I..I didn't mean it that way, baby."   
"I know. I know." Yolei whispered, nuzzling into his chest, one hand roaming down to his waist and slipping underneath his tight black shirt. She pulled up the fabric a bit, and began lightly running her fingers over the exposed skin of his back. At that precise instant, a smile slipped onto his face, and Zell Dincht began to giggle, then stop and blush a bit. To this, Yolei smiled again.  
"Didn't know you were ticklish, Zell.." She whispered again, making his face go beet red. "Loosen up, Zelly, and let me get this off ya." He quickly obeyed, and closed his eyes against any sensation, especially the one that Yolei was causing right now simply by running her hands over his skin. It was Strange, but definately wonderful. In other words, the feeling wasn't unlike how he had felt that first night, which had seemed so..different than what was happening now. The shirt came off quickly, although to Zell it seemed to take years, and in the end she scanned over his body and smiled, apparently pleased with the result.   
"Always said you've got the best bod in Garden.." She paused, watching his face go positively scarlet, then went on. "Now, off with the pants. You heard me. No whining, just do it. Trust me, it'll be worth it."   
"A...Alright." He muttered, eventually doing what he was told, mentally complaining at what he called an injustice. His fingers rested very nervously on the waistband of his boxers, black with a cute little chocobo. "Y-Yolei..Do we h-have to do this?"   
In response, Yolei sighed, a large sweatdrop visible.   
"Zell, you're a chicken-wuss, but Hyne knows I love ya anyway.." Another sigh, her eyes quickly glancing at the nearby clock. "Okay. We've got about..five or so minutes till Room Service brings up our supper. Can we at least make out?" He nodded, smiling shyly, then taking her into his arms, rocking her gently. He rested his head on her shoulder, letting his fingers take the elastic out of her hair, then began combing gently through her locks. She shifted, lifting his head from her shoulder, ensuring their lips were close. Then Zell took her by surprise, stealing her next move by leaning in and kissing her. At that moment, Yolei felt herself surrender completely to his touch, and was startled when he suddenly pulled away, murmering her name against her lips.   
"Zell..why'd ya hafta stop?"   
"The mood's not right yet, koi."  
"Say what?"  
"You'll see." Zell didn't say anything else, but began searching through his luggage, oblivious to anything for a few minutes, and then smiled triumphantly. "Candles!"   
"Candles. Candles?! What for?" Despite his mate's obvious grumpiness, he smiled, taking her back into his arms.   
"Baby, don't you ever watch romantic movies?"   
"Well...Yeah..but I've only seen a few.." She paused, thinking back. "Oh! I see. Sensual atmosphere, something like that?"   
"That's right, koi." He smiled, taking a few candles into his hand, and casting a small Fire spell on them, then setting them on the table. Afterwards, he gathered Yolei back into his arms. She sighed and closed her eyes.   
"You're right. This is beautiful, Zelly."   
"Hai..Aishiteru, Yolei."  
"W..Watashi mo?" Confusion was evident in her face, because Japanese was definately not her best skill. Zell didn't seem to mind, and nodded.  
"Yeah, that's right. Zutto?"  
"..Zutto, Zell-kun."   
"Good. Cuz I'm not willing ta lose you, YoYo." Gently, oh so gently, he slipped his hand under her shirt, and began lifting it over her head.  
Then some idiot knocked on the door.   
"Oh kuso..Who the hell is it?"   
"R..Room service!"   
"Ugh! Sean, just leave it at the door!"Needless to say, Zell was anything but happy. He didn't especially like being interrupted in times like these, even for food!   
"O..Ookay.." Muttering was heard behind the door, and the request was promptly ignored as a huge pile of food was set up in mere seconds on a nearby table. Just as quickly, Sean made his exit, blushing, or at least he would have been if his skin were lighter. Yolei smiled, pulling out of Zell's arms.   
"Huh? Where're ya goin', baby?" To this she winked, pulled a package from beside the bed, and hurried off to the bathroom. "Oh..Okay..Don't answer me then.." Minutes passed in silence as he awaited her return. Eventually, she returned, and what she was wearing nearly shocked Zell to no end. Her hair was down, falling behind her shoulders, accenting the blue silk gown she was wearing very nicely.   
"Oh..My..God..An angel.." Zell murmered, bowing before her, making the girl giggle.   
"Well, thank you, kind sir. Now, shall we partake in this delicious feast?"   
"Oh man.. I'd like to partake in the delicious feast that's standing in fronta me." Yolei smiled again, walking casually over to the table, pulling Zell along by the wrist.   
"Mustn't love on an empty stomach, Zelly. Now, eat!" She whispered, sitting him down into a chair, picking up a hotdog, and feeding it to him, making sure her nipples were brushing against his back. He groaned, all the while trying to swallow the food without choking. He swallowed, and twenty hotdogs later, she let him stand up, giving him a deep kiss as a reward.   
"Mm. Thanks. What's for desert?"   
"Me."  
"Sounds delicious, koi."  
"I know." A soft smile played her lips as she took his hands. "It's..okay if I do this, right?"  
"Nani? Depends on what, Yo." Not that Zell really minded, he just wanted to know what his angel was up to.   
"This." Just when he was starting to wonder why Yolei wasn't speaking much, he felt his gloves slip from his hands, first the right, then the left. "Do you approve?" The blonde boy nodded, and couldn't help but blush when she kissed his palms. "Mm. So soft. No wonder you wear those." He blushed more, lifting a hand to her breast suddenly, almost surprising himself.   
"Go ahead, Zell-kun. I know you want to, after all." Zell couldn't disagree, what Yolei had just said was definately true.   
"Okay." Shy hands moved to pull off the straps of her dress, letting the garment fall swiftly to the floor. The girl blushed, taking a small step forward.   
"I'm all yours, Zell." With this said, she fell into his arms, clinging to him lovingly as he took her over to the bed, let her slip off her panties, and laid her on the bed, leaning over her. "Zell..Your shorts.."  
"Oh. Oops." Quickly, blushing nervously, he removed his pants, resumed his position, and slid himself into her warm body. "Aishiteru, YoYo.."   
"Zell..Mmmm..Don't hold out on me." To this, Zell nodded, and kissing Yolei, he began moving in and out of her slowly and very teasingly.   
"Yo..Yolei.." He whispered, starting to rub her breasts, which only made his koi gasp his name. His name. Zell couldn't have been happier. He had one of the most beautiful girls in the world in bed with him, and nearly screaming his name in love. "More, koi?"  
"Oh god, yes, Zell." Just then, a jolt of passionate excitement surged through his body, multiplying as he quickened his pace. To control himself, the blonde began kissing his koi's face, moving down to her neck and eventually her breasts, suckling both of the hard orbs like candy.   
"Nnnnnfuck, Zell..so good.." Yolei's voice was kind of harsh, but her words still held the same note of loving pleasure they had before. She had her arms around his neck, fingers running through his hair roughly. This went on for quite a while, until Zell suddenly stopped, knowing he was near the peak of loving her.   
"Oh, Zell..why'd ya stop?"   
"I..Yo..I'm about to..Yo..Yolei.."  
"Zell.."   
Hearing her sweet voice saying his name was too much at this point. Hands clutching her back for support, Zell thrusted himself into Yolei's body one final time, spilling his come into her like juice into a glass. With this he moaned her name, a lot more clearly than he had on the first night, and collapsed beside her, panting for a couple minutes. "K..koi.." he whispered, wrapping his arms around her protectively. "Thank you.."  
"You're welcome, Zelly." Yolei cuddled into Zell's body, closing her eyes as if she were about to fall asleep. He kissed her forehead, smiling softly.   
"Yolei..when was the last time I told ya I love ya?"   
"Hmmmm..A few minutes ago. "   
"Well then, I'm overdue, huh?" The soft smile became a grin. "I love you, Yolei." Suddenly she began to giggle. "What? What's so funny, koi?"  
"Imagining us older, with about ten thousand kids."   
"You don't sound too dissapointed, baby."   
"Well..To be honest..I'd be more than happy to be a mother..especially for your offspring.."   
"Yolei.. That's beautiful.. I didn't know you were so..deep." He yawned, sleep wanting to take over his body.  
"That was pretty deep too, Zelly. Shall we hit the hay now?" Another yawn, followed by a grin.   
"Yeah. Aishiteru and good night, Yolei."   
"...Night." Nothing else was said that night as the two teenagers enslaved by love drifted slowly into sleep,aside from Yolei whispering in her sleep.  
"...Zell..Heaven.." 


End file.
